Book One: The Pure Ones
by FanWriter24
Summary: 4 generations after Sorens rule a new King is crowned...
1. Chapter One:The New King

Owls of Ga'hoole fan fiction

Book series;New Age

Book One; The Pure Ones

Years after the Battle of the Ember and Soren's rule.

The New King;Chapter One

4 Generations past since the wonderful rule of Soren and a new owl was made king. He was named Stryker after his great great grandfather who was a commander in the pure ones under nyra. The world was slipping back into corruption the owls of Ga'hoole lost their values and became drunk and lazy. The rest of the owls kingdoms were falling into chaos,bands were rising up and claiming their own territory and fighting other bands. Stryker planned on restoring the pure ones and ruling,but first he must get more help.

Go tell the leader of the Mouse Killer band that I would like to form an agreement with him,said King Stryker to Walmen his General. Yes sir,right away,said General Walmen heading towards the exit. General Walmen sent a messenger to get the leader of the mouse killer band and request he talk with the King.

You sent for me your majesty,said Bigwing the leader of the mouse killers. He gave a mocking bow to the King.

Yes I would like to discus an agreement, Said King Stryker.

Interesting,replied Bigwing smiling you must consider me a powerful man.

I will give you freedom to do as you wish if you help me and me and stay out of my way,said King Stryker.

Agreed as long as you stay out of my business I will fight off the unloyal bands for you,said Bigwig but I expect a pardon from all past and future crimes.

Very well but don't even lay a finger on any of my men or the deal is off understood.

Of course my king,said Bigwing and flew out of the Throne room. Colonel Grill entered the room.

You called for me?

I want you to find other bands that might be of use to us,commanded the King and start recruiting more soldiers we don't want things to get out of hand.

As you wish,said Colonel Grill I will send messengers at once.

Good good,thought Stryker the Pure Ones will rise once more!


	2. Chapter Two:Back From The Dead

Thank you for reading :)

Comments would be greatly appreciated.

Owls of Ga'hoole fanfiction;New Age

Book One; The Pure Ones

Back from the Dead;Chapter 2

The last thing I remember was dying,being ripped apart from battle claws in the battle of the ember. Then I woke up in what looked like a cloud their were two open doors in front of me and a glowing owl. Welcome,he said go to the right and enter into glaumora. But I want to go back I need to know what happened,I said. You may only go back for a short time and live as a scroom until your business is finish, he replied now go. A portal opened and I went into it and saw where I had died,there was no color all I could see was black and white. Then as I was wondering around I felt a breeze coming from the north. I flew towards it as fast as I could I flew hundreds of times faster than I had ever before.

Then I came to the northern kingdom,I flew past the glauxian brothers retreat and found the source of the breeze a crack in the world,one of the holes in which owls get their starsight and the hagsfiends entered. I was determined to get back and I flew into it,the winds were blowing as fast as a tornado and I knew I would not survive long than it all stopped. Who goes their,boomed a voice. I need to get back,I said I don't want to die. I am the Guardian I am the voice that protects the realms of the living from the dead I was put here by the first owl spirits seal an cracks in the realms,said the Guardian now go back and save yourself. No,I will die if again if I must,but I will not give up,I yelled. If you lose you will be sent to hagsmire and be tortured until you are put out one last time,replied the Guardian. I charged at the hole that appeared and had to fly at high winds then all of my worst fears started coming true,I saw visions come to life around me but I could not be distracted or I would be torn to bits by the strong winds. Finally after what seemed like hours I made it through. Very well,boomed the Guardian you have passed the test your will,strength,and skill are stronger than any mortal owl,you are now Guardian of the Realms,Protector of life,Defender of the dead,and the great Scythe,,I am at your command. Seal this door to all but me,I said and flew down into the world of the living.


	3. Chapter Three:The Journey Home

The Journey Home:Chapter 3

Colonel Grill went up the captain of the messenger brigade,I want a proclamation from the king sent out to all the owls in the kingdoms calling for all the male owls that are loyal to the king to come gather in the canyons in one months time. Yes sir, it will be done,said the captain and flew off.

I was much slower now that I had come back and I noticed that my color had changed I was still the dark grayish color I had been when I was a scroom. I also felt stronger than used to be. Then I decided to go home and start my journey from in the great tree.

After three days of traveling a came to the tree I flew low so that I could not be seen and landed at the base ducking out of site as to owls alighted on the ground near me. General Walmen I hear the King wants to ressurect the order of the Pure Ones,Said an owl I had never seen before. Yes but only his officials and personal guards know about it,said the one called General Walmen how else would he get the other owls to join him. Yes of course that makes perfect sense, said the other owl no one else will here it from me. Very well now I need you to get a blacksmith to make more battleclaws,said General Walmen and flew off. I flew at the owl as soon as the other had flown off and pinned him on his back. What happened to the Guardians of Ga'hoole,asked him angrily? We are the Gaurdians,he gasped. Impossible,Who is your king,I yelled. Stryker it's Stryker! I let him go and flew off to find some answers,but first I must gather together a band.


	4. Chapter Four:The Guardians

The Guardians:Chapter 4

Lenn and Grath were out practicing their fighting skills when a strange colored owl flew up behind then.

Who are you,asked Grath nervously?

My name is Scythe I'm looking for some owls to help me.

Help you what,asked Lenn cautiously?

I have been watching you and decided to ask if you want to join me help put things the way they used to be,said Scythe.

How can you do that the King raising an army,said Grath and he is recruiting all men and boys old enough to fight.

Follow me and I will show you secrets that no other owl knows,said Scythe.

Lenn looked at his brother than back at Scythe,I will go,he said and than looked back at Grath.

Yes I suppose it is the right thing to do,said Grath we will do whatever it takes to establish peace once more.

The band left into the night to find more owls ready to fight for freedom,justice,and peace once more.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Your majesty,said General Walmen we have received disturbing reports of a new band known as the Guardians.

Then get rid of them,said the Kind.

We have tried many times but failed,replied General Walmen and the leader seems to be the same owl that was spying on us and attacked a guard.

Then he knows about my plans the pure ones,he must be destroyed a want him gone by tomorrow,commanded the King.

As you wish,and with that General Walmen flew out to destroy the Guardians.


	5. Chapter Five:Planning

Thank you for reading.

Please like and follow

and don't forget to comment and help make this book better. :)

Scythe flew with Lee,Grath and six other loyal owls he picked up. Fledge I want you to help Lee and Grath with their fighting skill they are still boys,said Scythe

Fledge went over to the brothers and gave them tips as they practiced. Scythe went an landed by Rhen was the oldest but wisest by far of the owls to join Scythe's band.

Have you ever wondered about scrooms,asked Scythe?

I have heard from old wise owls that have read sacred scrolls that scrooms had a choice to go to their final fate or become a scroom and finish their work here,said Rhen perhaps some evil owls hope that by doing good as a scroom they can go to glaumora.

Do you know where these scrolls are,asked Scythe.

I have heard that they are north far past anything we know of,replied Rhen it is said the hagsfiends took them their to study them and work their magic.

Then we will go their at once,exclaimed Scythe.

But we don't even know what we are looking for,said Rhen.

Ah,but I do know what to look for,said Scythe.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The time came for the loyal subjects of the King to meet in the canyons,and the King waited anxiously to see how many loyal subjects he had left.

Colonel it is time for us to go,said the King

I will gather your guards and we can be there before the night is over,said Colonel Grill.

Agreed,I would not want to be late for the gathering of my subjects.

The King is approaching,proclaimed a watchmen posted in the canyons. All the men there bowed with respect. There were about three hundred strong men waiting for the Kings command. He flew up to the perch set up for him.

Follow me to victory,said the King loudly and all of you here today will be given great power and riches for you your families and your friends. We will destroy our enemies and bring peace once more to the kingdoms.

All the owls cheered and swore to follow their King.

You have done it your majesty,said Colonel Grill the men are loyal and will follow you into battle.

Very good,we are one step closer to total domination,said the King proud of his work.


	6. Chapter Six:Going North

Going North:Chapter 6

The Guardians flew north off to find the ancient scrolls when they received news from a slipgizzle that a group of thirty owl led by General Walmen was on their tail.

We must find a place to hide,said Flute. Yes, I know the perfect place to hide in the ice narrows so we will have to go quickly,said Scythe

I think we are close,said gluff a tracking expert under General Walmen. Good they will tire soon and we can end their little quest before it starts,said General Walmen and I want that dark grey barn owl to be captured alive.

The Guardians were approaching the ice narrows with their attackers right on their tales.

Ok everyone inside,said Scythe.

They will find us in here,said Saww

everyone shook their heads in agreement.

Just give me a second,said Scythe this may be our only way.

They are here,whispered Thaull go I can hold them off.

Watcher can you here me we need your help,yelled Scythe open the portal it is I the Guardian of the Realms,Protector of life,Defender of the dead,and the great Scythe!

What are you doing they will here,exclaimed Fledge!

Then suddenly a portal gate opened to their left.

Hurry jump in,said Scythe.

They all jumped in,and not a moment to soon the attacking party came around the corner and General Walmen saw them disappear into thin air.

The owls opened their eyes and looked around,they were in a white room that went on forever with nothing in it.

Where are we,asked Rhen

We are in between the realms,said Scythe we are in the Portal's Gateway.

So what do we do,asked Lee?

You will have to decide to go back out or come with me into the Real of Scrooms,said Scythe but be warned if enter into the Scroom Realm you will come out the same color as me.

The whole band agreed and they went into the Realm of Scrooms.

The second Scythe entered his friends disappeared. For a second he didn't have a clue what happened then he realized his mistake...

Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
